POTC SongFics
by LiveHeadstrong
Summary: End of DMC AWE. I've heard some songs that I think really reflect what happens in POTC. Most are Sparrabeth geared. Rated T just incase. R & R!
1. Addicted

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jack, Elizabeth, Kelly Clarkson, or her songs. I do own an ancient Aztec war shield though. No, I lied I don't.

The song I'm using is Addicted by Kelly Clarkson. The lyrics are italicized.

Elizabeth stared into her mug. Her shoulders were hunched and her face was wet with tears. She was dirty, hungry, tired, and sore. But none of that mattered. Jack was gone.

_It's like you're a drug. _

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down. _

She remembered the day when Jack handed her that compass. It changed everything.

_It's like I'm stuck. _

_It's like I'm running from you all the time. _

No matter how many times she looked at that stupid thing, the needle never changed.

_And I know, I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek, is misery all around. _

Elizabeth looked around at everyone else. Gibbs, Marty, Ragetti, Cotton, Pintel, Tia, and Will. They were all miserable because of her. Because she did this to him.

_It's like you're a leech, _

_Sucking the life of me._

Curiosity. Elizabeth thought nothing of that word until recently. Now she hated it. That word killed Jack.

_It's like I can't breathe,_

_Without you inside of me._

She didn't want to go back to Port Royal. Never. She needed the freedom she couldn't get there.

_And I know, I let you have all the power. _

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you overtime. _

She tried not to think about him. She tried so hard. It didn't help.

_It's like I can't breathe._

_It's like I can't see anything, _

_Nothing but you. _

_I'm addicted to you. _

_It's like I can't think, _

_Without you interrupting me,_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams._

_It's taking over me. _

_It's like I'm not me. _

_It's like I'm not me. _

_It's like I'm lost._

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

Was her life even that important? She realized she had nothing to look forward to, now that he was…..gone.

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me; leave me alone. _

_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone._

And God, Elizabeth wished they'd stop.

_And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now._

She looked at Will. Her fiancé. Or maybe not. Interestingly enough, she didn't care.

Flashback. The Pearl. Jack saying, "Abandon ship." And then what followed….

_I'm hooked on you, I need a fix; I can't take it._

_Just one more hit I promise I can deal with it. _

_I'll handle it; quit it; just one more time then that's it. _

_Just a little but more to get me through this…_

Her curiosity got the better of her.

_It's like I can't breathe._

_It's like I can't see anything, _

_Nothing but you. _

_I'm addicted to you. _

_It's like I can't think, _

_Without you interrupting me,_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams._

_You're taking over me. _

_It's like I'm not me. _

She killed him. She kissed him.

_It's like I'm not me. _

And she liked it.


	2. The Art of Losing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jack or anthing else from POTC. And certainly not American Hi-Fi. I love spaghetti.

The song is The Art of Losing by American Hi-Fi. It's from Jack's point of view right after he's shackled. Last thoughts kind of. Lyrics are italicized. (Know that the original lyrics are inappropriate for a K rating, so I changed them to the Freaky Friday soundtrack version)

--------------------------------------------------

Jack watched Elizabeth leave the ship. Pirate. He shook his head. He had to move it or lose it. The Kraken was coming.

_Last call now I'm out of time,  
And I don't got no valentine. _

Dumb Elizabeth.

_  
Singled out, now I stand alone.  
The underdog in a modern world. _

It was just like her to learn from him, and put it to use! There went his crew….

_  
Suburbia is hot tonight,  
But nothing seems to feel alright._

He wanted to die. To prove to Elizabeth that he had honor. And decency. And a moral center. But maybe not personal hygiene.

_  
I don't want your sympathy……_

Elizabeth could cry over him all she wanted. Although she'd probably be back with Will in five minutes.

_  
I just need a little therapy.  
At least that's what they say to me… _

Hey ho let's go!  
I'm gonna start a riot  
You don't wanna fight it.

Hey that was fine! The crew decides to start listening to him NOW and they all leave him. Listen to precious Elizabeth. Who knows what lie she told them. Now he'd fight.

_  
One two one two.  
Don't tell me what to do  
I don't wanna be like you _

Davy Jones could drop dead as far as Jack cared. He'd never be like Davy. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

_  
Can't you see it's killing me?  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Knock me down I'll keep on moving  
It's the art of losing _

Will. Dumb, dumb, loser, eunuch, Will. 

Fit the mold and do what you're told  
Get a job and start growing old

'I'm a pretty blacksmith! I'm going to marry Elizabeth and have a gazoogle children and live an honest life and sing songs all day long! I'll be so happy even though I'm a eunuch!' Loser.

_  
9 to 5 can make your dreams come true  
But I don't wanna be like you_

Jack was a pirate. Will was a eunuch. Who's better?...Duh.

_  
I'm not cool and I'll never be  
I break the rules and I guarantee _

Elizabeth was turning into a pirate. Not a eunuch. What does that tell you?

_  
I don't want your sympathy  
I just need a little therapy  
At least that's what they say to me… _

You call me a loser…

"Jack Sparrow our debt is settled."

_  
Say I'm just a user…_

"I guess not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil!"

_  
But I'll just keep on moving… _

"Show me the chest. Show me the chest, I need to see it!"

_  
Cause that's the art of losing…._

"Damn you Jack Sparrow!"

Hey ho let's go!  
I'm gonna start a riot,  
You don't wanna fight it.

Jack got ready. Here it goes. This was it.

_  
One two one two  
Don't tell me what to do  
I don't wanna be like you _

He'd go down with the ship. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be?

_  
Can't you see it's killing me? _

Here Jack was trying to be all heroic and Elizabeth had just kissed him. Crap. But he'd go through with it. Then we'll see who's crying.

_  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Knock me down I'll keep on moving  
It's the art of losing _

"Hello Beastie."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Review pleez! Also I'll take song requests, although all demands can't be met.(Obviously) Thanks to those who reviewed. Updates coming.

Sparrabeth forever! (and oh yeah, 35 days until POTC 3!!!) _  
_


	3. If It's Alright

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jack, Elizabeth, or Will. Or anything else POTC. Or Lindsay Lohan. Disney owns everything. I just found out they even own ESPN. Geez, what is the world coming to?!?!

**A/N**: so, thanks reviewers! Now, I really don't like Will. OK, I take that back. Will is so cool! Only because he's played by Orlando Bloom though. Mostly I like to laugh at the dumb things he says! (Aye Avast!) And incase you don't know, my pen name is after what Orlando says in the COTBP bloopers. (go watch! It's funny!) Anyways, my point is, I didn't want to originally do any Will songfics. (sparrabeth forever!) but this song was too good to pass up. From Will to Elizabeth. I've done Elizabeth and Jack's thoughts about the betrayal scene and now it's Will thoughts. I'm taking a different approach though. He is starting to understand Elizabeth really has feelings for Jack. (and she does!) anyway, I talk too much! On with the music………..

The song is If It's Alright by Lindsay Lohan (lyrics are italicized.)

---------------------------------------------

Will was in a trance. What was happening?

"Come on Will, step to!" came Gibbs' voice. Will snapped out of his trance. He was no longer confused. He understood.

_I should've known the day we met,  
The way you turned and waved at me, I never will forget_.

He loved Elizabeth from the moment he laid eyes on her.

_Two years later, who'd have guessed?  
That we would make it this far just to put it all to rest…_

Two years ago he thought he had a chance. One year ago, he knew he had a chance. Now, he had no idea about anything.

_And if it's alright, I'll stay here till its' later;  
Till you tell me that it's time that we moved on._

Maybe Elizabeth didn't feel the same way. But Will would wait. And make sure that she didn't still have feelings for him.

_And if it takes all night, I'll wait here till the daylight  
So that I can see that we just don't belong_

Will needed to know how Elizabeth felt about him.

_  
It's alright we were wrong… _

If your crazy then I'm insane  
Two people with the same condition, it never goes away

They were both madly in love. The only difference was that they loved other people.

_  
It's not our problem anymore,  
But let's just call it even when I'm walking out that door._

Will looked over at Elizabeth crying. If things didn't work out, he hoped there'd be no hard feelings.

_  
And oh, it won't be easy. 'Cause it was hard from the start._

"Would you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack, and him precious Pearl?" As a chorus of 'Ayes' filled the room, Will waited for Elizabeth's response. "Yes." Will nodded his agreement. If this was what Elizabeth wanted, so be it. But it'd be hard. 

Must've met for some reason.  
It's in the sky;  
_Something from up high._

Will thought they were destined to be together. Destined to meet. And now he realized it was only so that she would meet Jack.

_  
We must have lived for some reason_

The only reason they survived the kraken was to save Jack. To make sure someone saved him.

_  
It wasn't a lie_

At one point, they had loved each other…

_  
It just wasn't right_

_It just wasn't right……_

And maybe they still did…..in a different sense.

_And if it's alright, I'll stay here till its' later.  
Till you tell me that it's time that we moved on._

_And if it takes all night, I'll wait here till the daylight,  
So that I can see that we just don't belong._

_It's alright we were wrong._

He would go to the ends of the earth with Elizabeth.

_It's alright we were wrong. _

He would wait for her decision.

_It's alright we were wrong. _

He would respect her choice.

_It's alright we were wrong………_

And he'd always be there for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, tell me your thoughts, ideas, or whatever else you can think of! Preferably no flames, but hey, it's America! And FYI, I'd recommend any of these songs. You can find them on iTunes, or just about any where else. I'm trying to go for the lesser known songs; that aren't big hits. But I can tell you right now, there is a song (maybe the next song, I'm not sure) that's a popular one, but it has to be done. Anyway...REVIEW!


End file.
